Ecto-2 (2016)
Note that this article covers the 2016 movie version of the Ecto-2. The IDW version can be found here, and The Real Ghostbusters one can be found here. The Ecto-2Ecto-2 (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 13 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:36:23). Sony Pictures. License plate reads: "ECTO-2." was a motorcycle used by Kevin Beckman in the 2016 movie. History Kevin was intent on being a Ghostbuster and borrowed several things.Kevin Beckman (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 13 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:34:23-1:34:26). Sony Pictures. Kevin Beckman says: "I figured you're gonna need my help, so I borrowed all this stuff." The Ecto-2 was introduced as Kevin proclaimed that he was now a Ghostbuster. While Abby was against the idea of Kevin becoming a Ghostbuster, she was more concerned that Kevin was outside and Rowan had recently went outside after leaving her body. Kevin was possessed by Rowan, then drove the Ecto-2 to The Mercado Hotel. Trivia *The Ecto-2 is an AMF Harley SX250. *In early versions of the script, the Ghostbusters receive Ecto-2, a high tech RV, from the government to continue their busting in style. Freelance artist Tully Summers designed one concept of it as transforming vehicle that could deploy turrets, motorcycles and a race car. It was eventually written out.Tully Summers Artstation "Ghostbusters: Ecto-2" 1/10/18 Tully Summers says "At one point the script had the Ghostbusters team receive a high tech RV from the government to continue their busting in style. I came up with this transforming vehicle that can deploy turrets, motorcycles and a race car. It was eventually written out, but I had a blast working it out. Structural animation all done using the Zbrush time line tools." *Rowan notes that Kevin knows how to drive the motorcycle. *The official first look at Ecto-2 was posted on February 11, 2016.IGN "Ghostbusters: First Look Photo of the Ecto-2" 2/11/16 *In the Ghostbusters Annual 2015, on page 4, in panel 4, in the left corner, is a motorcycle that appears to be visually inspired by Kevin's Ecto-2. *The Ecto-2 appears on the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5. *On Cover A of Ghostbusters 101 #6, the back of Ecto-2 is on the left side. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 13 Secondary Canon *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters: Answer The Call ***Issue #5 ****Alluded to on page 20 by Kevin Beckman.Kevin Beckman (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.20). ''Kevin Beckman says: "The motorcycle is cool, but I need a car!" References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016Ecto2Sc01.png| GB2016KevinUniformAndEcto2Sc01.png| GB2016KevinUniformAndEcto2Sc02.png| GB2016KevinUniformAndEcto2Sc03.png| GB2016Ecto2Sc02.png| GB2016KevinUniformAndEcto2Sc04.png| GB2016Ecto2Sc03.png| GB2016Ecto2Sc04.png| GB2016Ecto2Sc05.png| GB2016Ecto2Sc06.png| GB2016Ecto2Sc07.png| GB2016Ecto2Sc08.png| GB2016Ecto2Sc09.png| GB2016Ecto2Sc10.png| Behind the Scenes and Interviews Ecto2RV2016Concept01.jpg|Ecto-2 unused concept art, version VI, 3/24/15 (Credit: Tully Summers) Ecto2RV2016Concept02.jpg|Ecto-2 unused concept art, version VI, 3/26/15 (Credit: Tully Summers) Ecto2RV2016Concept03.jpg|Ecto-2 unused concept art, version VI, 3/26/15 (Credit: Tully Summers) Ecto22016PhotoGallery01.jpg|Concept art seen in special features photo gallery PromoEcto2photoOnTheSet.jpg|On the set at SouthField Rockland, MA. (credit: IGN) Ecto2Rebootchinatownfilming70915.jpg|Day 21 of filming: Chinatown set in Boston - Ecto-2 (credit: instagram user nerdtastic_girl) GhostbustersRebootEcto2OnChambers091215.jpg|Day 88 of filming: Ecto-2 parked outside 94A Chambers Street in New York City (credit: Tribeca Citizen) GhostbustersRebootDoubleOnEcto2091315.jpg|Day 89 of filming: Kevin stunt double on Ecto-2 in New York City (credit: facebook account Dan Milano) KevinBeckmanWorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette Secondary Canon Ecto2GB2016IDWAnnual2015.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 KevinBeckmanIDW101Issue5RegularCover.jpg|As seen on the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5 ProtonPistolATC101Issue6CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #6 Cover A Category:GB:2016 Vehicles Category:Vehicles